Two Hernandez siblings' relationship
by MASTERMIND360
Summary: This is a story about Connor and Trisha's relationship as siblings


Two Hernandez siblings' bonding

It all started 6 years ago where a 6 yr old Trisha was holding her baby brother Connor Who was a year old since his birthday was 4 days ago. Baby Connor is still Crying and Trisha tried her best to calm him down but no matter what she did Connor still crying.

"Mom, Dad I don't think my baby brother can stop crying!" Trisha said as her parents sigh and said

"It's okay sweetie and let us to calm him down." Her mother said as Trisha give her baby brother to her mother as the mother tries to calm Baby Connor down

"Don't worry about your Little brother Trisha let me and your mother take care of this." Her father said as the two Hernandez parents went down to the living room with baby Connor on the mother's arms

"I gotta do something I am his big sister I must do something calm him down." Trisha said as she think of how to calm her baby brother down until she saw her pink guitar at her left she had an Idea she pick it up and went to the living room where her parents and baby brother were at. And stood in front of them and said…

"Connor listened to your big sister as you will calm down." Trisha said as she was about to play her guitar and sing

"Calm down Baby brother, you're safe by your big sister."

"Calm down Baby brother, you'll be safe and better."

"You don't need to cry, you will not die."

"You're big sister is here for you, and you will go this through."

"I love you so much, than anything but you."

"I promise you, I will be there for you, I love you, so don't cry Connor…"

After singing Baby Connor had stopped crying and happily smiled at his big sister as Mrs. Hernandez hand him to Trisha as Connor feels comfortable with Trisha

"Sweetie I think she likes you more than ever!" her mother exclaimed

"And you will be his guardian, you said it yourself you promise to be there for him and love him more and be a good sister to Connor you understand?" Her father asked as Trisha nodded as she Noticed Connor was sleeping peacefully

"Okay dad I promise." Trisha said as she looked at her sleepy baby brother and said. "Connor I promise you I will always love you no matter what…" Trisha whispered as she gave him a kissed on the forehead.

3 years later

Trisha was 9 years old and Connor was 4 years old as the two siblings are at the park along with 4 year old Amaya and 4 year old Greg as Trisha giving the three little kids a guitar practice

"You see that's how you play the guitar and we should do this often." Trisha said as the 3 kids nodded again

"I love for more guitar practice Trisha but my mother just called me to go home." 4 year old Amaya said as she went back to her mother and left

"My father just called me maybe another time Trisha okay?" 4 year old Greg asked as Trisha nodded and he stood up and went to his father and left and the two Hernandez siblings are sitting at the bench

"It was fun that you teach me and my friends how to play guitar Trisha." 4 yr old Connor said as Trisha smile

"Yeah so you become a musician like your big sister." Trisha said as Connor giggled a bit and the two stood up and bought some icecream

"So what flavor you'll take Connor?" Trisha asked as Connor pointed out the chocolate icecream

"Okay and I'll get it for you." Trisha said

After 1 minute of waiting Trisha gave Connor the chocolate ice cream while Trisha had her own Icecream and the flavor was strawberry. After 6 minutes of eating the ice cream the two siblings rest.

"Hey Trisha can we play hide and seek?" Connor asked her as Trisha nodded

"Okay and you'll be the seeker but don't worry I won't be far." Trisha said

Connor went to the tree and closed his eyes and count 1 to 10 as Trisha went to the hiding spot after 10 seconds Connor opened his eyes and said

"Ready or not here I come!" Connor said

Connor checked at the bush but Trisha was not there and he went to the tree and Trisha was not there either and went Connor hear Trisha sneeze he went to the other and she saw Trisha hiding there

"Okay Connor you got me!" Trisha said as the two laugh and went back at the bench

"You're a good seeker I am impressed." Trisha exclaimed

"Yeah and next time you will be the seeker and I am hiding." Connor said

"Alright but don't hide far away or else you'll get lost." Trisha said as the two shared a laugh

1 year later

Trisha was now 10 and Connor was 5 and Trisha was packing her stuff because she has to leave for her 1 year camping along with her friends and staff members. While packing Connor went to her room with a sad look on his face

"Trisha are you going to leave?" Connor asked sadly as Trisha stopped packing and looked down at him and she frown and knelt down to his level

"Connor I know this is tough but it's only 1 year." Trisha said as she'd notice Connor was tearing up

"But you promised me that you'll be here for me Trisha, you promise." Connor said as he was crying Trisha hugged her little brother tightly and stopped and wipe his tears and said

"I know I promise you that and the only thing I won't break this promise is that I love you and will still be there for you no matter what…" Trisha exclaimed as Connor hugged her tightly as their parents arrive after hearing Connor crying

"Connor sweetie are you okay?" His mother asked as he stopped crying and said

"It's just that Trisha will be gone for a year!" Connor said

"I know but son Trisha still love you and no matter how far away she was she will always love you and now matter what and we know you will be missing her and she'll miss you too." Their father said as Connor stopped crying for a bit and sigh

The next morning

It was 7:00 A.M and the Hernandez family were outside of their house with all of Trisha's things are packed as she was leaving for the camp

"Goodbye sweetie I hope we'll get to see you again next year." Her mother said as they hugged and stopped

"And remember take care and we will miss you too." Her father said as they hugged and stopped

"Trisha promised me you will be back." Connor said as Trisha knelt down to his level and said

"I will Connor and I promise you I'll be back." Trisha as the two siblings hugged with Connor tearing up

"I love you with all of my heart I'll miss you…" Connor said as they stopped hugging

"I'll miss you too Connor…" Trisha as she was tearing up as well until they heard the double-decker bus have arrive

"Looks like I have to go…" Trisha said

She put all of her things inside the bus and went to her seat and sees her family one more time and wave goodbye at them through the window as the bus was leaving

BACK AT THE PRESENT

12 year old Trisha at her Rockstar state as she was jamming her new Electric Guitar with the same Color (Dark red and black) in her bedroom and 7 year old Connor went to her bedroom and said

"Hey Trisha here I found the tickets were we will see Jayden Houston!" Connor exclaimed showing her the tickets as Trisha stopped Jamming and said

"And we will get to see Jayden Houston later at night Lil' bro!" Trisha said as Connor gave her the tickets

"You know Lil' bro remember when we were young and I say I promised you that I will be there for you?" Trisha asked

"Yeah you never break that promise for so long so what about that?" Connor asked

"Well I am starting to think that if we were having a new sibling do you think you can take care of him/her?"

"Well mom was not even pregnant yet so yeah I think if we have a new sibling." Trisha answered

"And remember this I may be a Rockstar and I love and rock and roll since that camping trip I'm having but I will love you no matter what and you always be the number one Lil bro I have…" Trisha said sweetly to her Lil' bro

"I love you too sis…" Connor said as the two siblings hugged


End file.
